Teaching Superman a Lesson
by MiniBatman
Summary: John Cena is always in the spotlight. He's always competing and/or winning championships. The locker room knows he doesn't deserve it, specifically those stuck on the mid card or being forced to job to losers like him. Now, those Superstars are taking matters into there own hands in the hottest, most degrading way possible. SLASH! 1st chapter is up! Cesaro/Rhodes/Cena!
1. Chapter 1

_SUP? Yeah I'm back (please hold your applause) and this time it's all SMUT! Yay! Haha Well anyway, this will be a chapter fic and I'll explain the details towards the end. I hope you enjoy and leave reviews, follows, and favorites please!_

**Teaching Superman a Lesson**

_RAW 6/10/13_

To say Cody was upset would be an understatement. He was fuming. Not only was he just forced to job to The Miz, but his career was going nowhere. Well, nowhere but downhill that is.

As he was walking back to the locker room, all he could think about was how this was bullshit. How he deserved better.

'I should be main eventing!' He thought to himself. 'My name should be on every advertisement, my face should be on every PPV poster, I should be opening and closing RAW! What is the matter with this place? This bullshit company! Can't they see I'm the future of the WWE?'

The thoughts continued as he opened the locker room door and strolled in. He was met with the sight of Antonio Cesaro in just his wrestling trunks. Cody nearly drooled at the sight but his thoughts quickly went back to anger and frustration with his placement in the company.

"Hey Cody. Good match" Cesaro greeted him, his beautiful Swiss accent obvious.

"Yeah right. Thanks" Cody scoffed.

"You alright man?"

"Am I alright? Ha!" Cody laughed out loud at that question.

"Uh… okay? Is something on your mind?"

"Yeah. Yeah Antonio something is" Cody began to raise his voice as he also took off his gear. "You wanna know what's on my mind? I'm done! I'm done with this place! I'm sick and tired of this company not giving me the respect I deserve! I'm better than half this roster combined and I'm being forced to job to wannabe's like The Miz? I mean what the fuck is that about?! Did I piss off some higher up? Do I need to suck someone's dick to get the spotlight on me like the fucking Shield or Fandumbass?!" All of Cody's pent up frustration and anger was finally boiling over and he was going to make Cesaro listen whether he wanted to or not.

"Cody. Man listen you-"

"NO! You listen!" Cody cut him off. "You should get what I'm saying! You more than anyone in fact! You are one of the fucking best wrestlers not just in this company but in the whole fucking wrestling world and you're jobbing to people who can't even hold a candle to your talent! Miz, Kofi, Sheamus, and now it seems the only person they think you're actually better than is Sin fucking Cara! I mean, aren't you pissed? You know you deserve better just as much as I do."

That nearly set Cesaro off. Everything Cody just said was true and Antonio knew it. Hell half the WWE Universe knew it.

Maintaining his composure, Cesaro responded.

"Look. I know you're right. Practically anyone over the age of 10 knows your right, but we can't do anything about it. I personally am just waiting it out. I'm hoping this place will come to its senses. Until then, I'm doing what they tell me. If you were smart you would do the same."

Oddly enough, those words actually helped Cody calm down a little. He was still pissed.

"Oh and about that whole dick sucking thing" Cesaro started again. "Don't stoop that low. I never have and I've never planned on it. I mean, some of these main eventers have done it so much their lips are always swollen!" Cesaro said with a chuckle which made Cody give a small smirk. "Look at fucking Cena. His lips are that big and puffy because of all the dick he's sucked! You name a dick, he's sucked it! Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho, even the big boss himself Vinnie Mac!"

Cody nearly burst out laughing. The thought of Cena doing all that, while a bit alluring, was flat out hilarious.

"You're probably right. God I can't stand him! I respect what he's done, but fuck I hate how he had it all handed to him."

Just as Cody was getting into the Cena bashing, the man himself John Cena walked out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, water glistening off his perfect body.

While Antonio just scoffed, Cody couldn't stop looking. That man was the definition of sexy. Cody's eyes roamed every part of his godly body. Those meaty pecs, the beautiful set of abs, his huge biceps, and his juicy ass sticking out perfectly in the thin towel.

Antonio noticed and a thought flew into his head. It was one that he and Cody would very much enjoy. He quickly went to lock the door and walked back to Cody who was still wrapped up in his gazing.

Antonio snapped his fingers in front of Cody's face and once Cody looked up at him, Cesaro whispered his plan in Cody's ear which put a huge grin on the pretty face of Rhodes.

John was completely oblivious to this while he was getting out his clothes to get changed for his "face to face" with Ryback later in the night.

Cesaro and Cody walked up behind him in just their trunks and, with Cena still not seeing them, Cesaro spun him around and clocked him right in the jaw sending him tumbling to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" John shouted as he looked up at the two men. He was about to stand and give them a piece of his mind when Antonio shoved him back down to the ground with force.

"John, I suggest you stay down there if you know what's good for you. You know I by myself can kick your ass, but I and Cody can do a real number on you together so stay down there, shut up, and listen."

John looked up, knowing it was true. He wiped some blood from his lip. "Fine. What the fuck do you want?" he spat.

"Well Johnny" Antonio began. "It's fairly simple. We know about your reputation. And by 'we', I mean the entire roster Superstar and Diva. So, myself and Cody figured that we should put those skills to the test. You will start by sucking our dicks. You will pleasure them however we want. Then we'll discuss what other plans we have. If you do and good job, maybe we'll go easy on you."

John looked at both of them in disbelief. "You two have to be fucking kidding me?! If you think I'm actually going to suck-" he was quickly cut off by a hard slap to the face by Antonio.

"John, you have no choice. Now get to work or else" Cesaro said with an evil smirk.

John wanted to fight back, but he knew he'd lose. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with" he gave in.

"Good choice Johnny. Trust me though, by the end of this" Cesaro leaned down and whispered in John's ear "you'll be begging for more. Just like the worthless cock slut you are."

With that said, both Antonio and Cody pulled down there trunks revealing their impressive manhood's to John. To say John was shocked wouldn't do his reaction justice. His jaw dropped at the size of the cocks in front of him. Cody's was nice, but it was Antonio's that really caught his attention. It was the biggest he'd ever seen! Bigger than his own in fact.

"Go on. Get to work" Cody stated.

John was already turned on and without having to be forced, wrapped his hand around Antonio's fat cock, stroking slowly. He flicked his tongue at the slit, enticing a small moan from Antonio. He knew how to work a dick and he was about to show off his skills whether it made him look like a slut or not. He brought his left hand up to work Rhodes dick while his tongue began to swirl around the large head of Antonio's cock.

"Mm. Damn John. You know what you're doing" Cesaro moaned.

John wrapped his pouty, cock sucking lips around the head and sucked hard. His hand began to move faster around up and down Rhodes length which made Cody moan loud with delight. Whenever his thumb would slide across the slit, Cody's breath hitched.

Cesaro had enough of the teasing. While it felt good, it wasn't enough for him. His dominant side would come out as he put both his hands on the back of Johns head and pushed him down. Half his length was now in John's mouth but he knew if anyone could deep throat him it was John.

With Cesaro's actions, John removed his hand from Cody's length much to Cody's displeasure. He was about to demand Cena get back to work when he looked down and saw John getting brutally face fucked by the Swiss Sensation. That turned Cody on like no other as he took a seat on the bench and enjoyed the show while stroking his extremely hard cock in the process.

Cesaro was showing his true aggression as he pounded the throat of Cena. Watching him gag ad sputter on his length was turning him on even more and motivating him to continue. This was his way of letting out his own frustration with the company.

"Yeah John! You like that don't you? You like that big dick in your mouth, down your throat don't you?" Cesaro roared.

John hated being made into such a bitch but fuck he liked this cock. He wanted as much of it as he could get. He moaned back at Cesaro assuring him he loved it.

"Hey Antonio, look at this little slut" Cody said. "He's getting hard. You were right he is a cock slut!" Cody had an evil grin on his face as he said it.

Even though Antonio could have cum right then and there, he had one other thing in mind. The ultimate humiliation for John.

He pushed John off his saliva coated cock harshly before instructing Cody to remove the towel from John's waist. Cody immediately obliged, ripping the towel off and exposing the impressive cock and delicious booty of one John Cena.

"John, I have one more thing in mind for you. I suggest you do it without question."

John simply nodded.

"Get on your back and put your legs above your head. I'm going to Pile Drive you."

John's eyes went wide with fear. He'd never had a dick as large as Antonio's inside of him before nor had he ever done the "Pile Driver". At least not in the bedroom.

John knew he shouldn't question it though (as Cesaro said) and got into the position, his ass sticking straight up and his small hole on display for both men.

"Cody" Cesaro called. "Go rim him before I fuck his brains out."

Cody happily obliged and knelt down in front of John so that his hole was in Johns face as well. John knew what Cody wanted and quickly darted his tongue out, flicking it at the tight pecker.

"Oh shit…" Cody moaned as he too got to work. He spread the beautiful mounds of flesh before sticking his tongue inside the little hole.

John moaned against Cody's hole as he continued to lick away at the sweet pucker.

All the while Cesaro looked on, stroking his meaty cock and tweaking his well-documented large nipples into hard nubs.

"Alright Cody. That's enough. I want in that sweet ass" Cesaro demanded.

Cody got up leaving John there looking like a whore.

"Please, just not to rough" John said with pleading eyes.

Cesaro gave a chuckle. "I'll go as hard as I want for as long as I want."

Before John could say anymore, Antonio straddled John's ass and pushed his dick down into that sweet tightness he was craving. He was balls deep within seconds.

John groaned and had to fight back the tears. It was one of the most painful things he had ever felt in his life.

"Mph. Damn John! I'm surprised at how tight you are considering how fucking slutty you are! Fuck you're suffocating me!"

Cesaro began to move up and down, pounding away at John's hole. His large balls could be heard slapping against Johns bare skin.

Caught up in the scene, Cody almost forgot the most important part of the plan. He quickly went to grab his phone and went straight for the camera option.

Meanwhile the pain John had felt had now vanished and was replaced with pure pleasure causing him to moan like a whore.

"Ohhh fuck! Oh shit!" John moaned out. He wanted to fight it and not give in but the amount of sheer bliss he felt was too much.

"Yeah that's right John!" Cesaro looked down at John's face which was contorted in pleasure. "I knew you couldn't resist me! You love my cock don't you?! Tell me how much you love it!"

"Oh shit I love it Antonio! It's the best I've ever had! Fuck I'm close! Can I cum? Please!"

Cesaro had an idea.

"You may, but only if you admit you're nothing but a pathetic, disgusting, untalented whore!"

John couldn't believe it, but he was actually contemplating saying it. He needed his release bad.

"Come on John! Say it or you can go back in the shower after I finish and jack off like the pathetic piece of trash you are! Now say it! NOW!"

"I'm… Fuck! I'm a pathetic, disgusting, untalented whore! Now please let me cum!"

Cesaro laughed. He almost couldn't believe he had gotten the "great John Cena" to utter those words.

"Go ahead. Cum all over yourself little bitch."

John didn't even have to touch his dick as it began to rain down his hot white essence. His face took most of it while the rest landed in his mouth and on the back of his legs.

Cesaro pounded away for a few more minutes before pulling out.

"Cody! Fuck his ass until you cum."

Cody had just finished taking almost 20 pictures before handing the phone off to Cesaro who happily scrolled through them before setting it up to take more.

"Get on your hands and knees John" Cody demanded.

John did as he was told, getting into doggy style position and sticking his ass out.

Cody quickly plunged in, the hole now much looser after the fucking it took from Cesaro.

"Fuck John! I'm going to cum so hard in you! You'll be reduced to nothing but a cum dumpster!"

John just put his head down in shame as Cody fucked him even harder, now adding slaps to the ass.

Watching John's ass jiggle and his cock go in and out was all Cody could take as with a few more strokes began to cum inside of Johns now abused asshole. It was the hardest Cody had ever cum. It began to leak out of the hole there was so much. John liked how it felt. Nobody had ever cum inside him. They usually pulled out. It was warm and nice. He knew he wanted it to happen again. He was hoping Antonio was going to be doing the same.

Cesaro had other plans, though. After a few quick pictures of Johns cum filled hole, he handed the phone back to the completely satisfied Cody.

"On your knees John. Face me."

John obeyed and turned around, looking up at Cesaro.

Cesaro smirked. John was covered in his own essence. "Glorious" Antonio whispered.

He then wrapped his hand around his dick and began to stroke at an erratic pace. He was going to plaster John with his seed and there was anyone who could stop him.

John was actually… excited. He wanted to taste that Swiss seed. He wanted to feel it all over his face. He wanted it bad.

To speed up the process, John took one of Antonio's balls into his mouth and sucked it before releasing it with a pop and doing the same to the other.

"Ah fuck. You really want this cum don't you! Well… Here! It! Comes!"

John quickly pulled back from the ball sack, looked up, opened his mouth and closed his eyes as thick spurt after thick spurt of cum came raining down. John had never seen so much before! It covered his face without a problem and John got to taste plenty as well. It was sweet. Sweet like candy.

Once Cesaro finished he looked down at his handy work. It was like art to him. He was more than impressed and he could relive it as many times as he wanted to. There was now over 50 pictures altogether. John getting fucked, getting plastered, and doing all of it like a slut. Cody even took the liberty of recording Antonio's nutting. They were going to tell the whole locker room, with proof, just how much of a whore John Cena was.

_Wow! How smutty right? And how mean are Cody and Antonio huh? Anyway, I said this will be a chapter fic and I have a small surprise: I'm taking requests! Just as long as they are not to ridiculous. Here are the rules._

_Nobody fat and disgusting. Big Show, Brodus Clay, you know._

_All will be paired with John Cena so you can only pick up to TWO. Only going as high as that for now. So one on one sex or threesome!_

_ONLY JOBBERS AND MIDCARDERS! You cannot request people who are main eventing or a champion! So __**NO**__ Randy Orton, Ryback, Shield members, Team Hell No, Dolph Ziggler, Alberto Del Rio, etc. You __**CAN **__pick people like Zack Ryder, Ted Dibiase, Tyson Kidd, Justin Gabriel, Curt Hawkins, etc. I'll let you know if I'm willing to write your request or not._

_Be warned that there is no set time for when your request will be written. I only have access to a computer at certain times plus I'm working on a RP with MillionsOfD. _

_Oh! Almost forgot. This fic might sound like I'm trying to bash Cena, but I'm not. I'm not a fan of him TV wise, but real off screen him seems great. I guess. Lol I don't actually think he sucked dick to get where he is. XD So no reviews please! _

_But do REVIEW! I love to hear what people think! _


	2. Chapter 2: Curtis Axel

Teaching Superman a Lesson

**NOTE: This was requested BEFORE Axel won the IC Title at Payback. Yes, it took me that long to update. So the rules still stand that you can't request a title holder.**

**Chapter 2: Curtis Axel **

_Payback 2013_

Ever since the little "lesson" by Antonio Cesaro and Cody Rhodes, John had been on edge. He was afraid of not only being attacked like that again, but of those pictures being leaked. The pictures of him on all fours like a whore. He couldn't let those bastards ruin his reputation. He worked too hard (and sucked WAY to much dick) to get to where he is.

Sitting in his bus out in the parking lot, he thought of ways he could get those pictures away from them.

'I could just kick their ass' he thought while leaning back in the loveseat. 'Individually of course. Then break their phones! … Who am I kidding? They probably already made copies of the pictures and are going to show them to everyone!'

Just then he heard a knock at the door. Getting up from the loveseat he walked over and opened the door. Standing there was the son of Mr. Perfect, Joe Henning. Better known as Curtis Axel and "Paul Heyman Guy."

John hasn't spoken to him since Curtis' little count out victory over him.

"Um… hi. What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you about something. It's important."

"Uh, alright. Come in." John moved to the side, letting Curtis in and closing the door.

"So what is it that's so important?"

"I saw the pictures!" Axel blurted out.

"… What pictures?"

"You whoring yourself off to Cesaro and Rhodes. They showed them to me earlier and even offered to text them to me." Axel said with a smirk.

'Oh Shit' was all John could think.

"Great. Now what do you want? Money? A world title push? What?"

"John, hold on now. As nice as both those sound, I don't want either of those things. In fact, I have an offer for you on behalf of Rhodes and Cesaro."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"First of all, lose the attitude. And second, them or I will not show those pictures to anyone in the locker room or leak them online on one condition: You will get fucked by anyone, and I mean anyone, who is sent your way by us. They will all be people who really want to give you a lesson in respect."

John couldn't believe his hears.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope! I'm dead serious."

John really had no choice. What else could he do?

"Wait, won't you be showing the pictures to the people you're sending to me?"

"Naw. We have other ways."

"I mean… come on man. Can't you cut me some slack? I mean, what did I ever do to you?"

"Ha! John, believe me. You've fucked with me in the past. You've fucked with everyone. You deserve everything that'll be coming to you."

"Fine. Whatever. Just get out now."

"Oh no, no John. See I'M your first, well, 'client' if you will."

"Oh fantastic… What do you want me to do first then?"

"So eager aren't we?" Axel was loving this. He was about to make the poster boy of WWE his bitch.

"Get on your knees. Let's see what that mouth of yours can do. According to Cesaro, you ain't half bad."

John sighed as he sunk to his knees, unbuttoning and unzipping Curtis' pants while Curtis removed his shirt.

John pulled the pants down first and could already see the full outline of Curtis' cock. It already looked fully hard.

"Come on John. Let's get a move on."

John pulled down the boxers and Curtis' cock immediately sprang out, slapping John in the face and leaving a little pre-cum on the cheek.

"Get to work pretty boy."

With that, John would insert half of the 8 inches into his mouth, bobbing up and down at a fast pace.

"Whoa! Damn boy! You really are a slut aren't you?" Curtis said with a look of arrogance mixed with pleasure on his face.

John wasn't eager at all to suck cock, but he was eager to get this over with. The faster Curtis cums, the faster he can get the hell off his bus.

John began to go farther down the shaft with each bob until he would successfully deep throat the cock whole. The only sounds that could be heard were Curtis moans of approval and the slurping of cock by John.

"Damn Cesaro wasn't kidding! You sure know how to give head!"

John felt disgusting. He promised himself a long time ago that this sort of stuff was behind him. He hated it. He hated that it made him feel so low but at the same time so good.

John began to hum around the cock, partially to move along with the orgasm and partially because he was enjoying it.

"Yeah you like that big dick don'tcha Johnny? Take it boy!"

John loved it. He loved the feeling of sucking a big cock, having it slide in and out of his throat. He just hated feeling like a slut.

John was now eager to taste cum. He reached his hand up to Curtis' ample backside and stuck one, then two fingers inside the ultra-tight asshole.

"Oh fuck! Damn John! You sure know what you're doing!"

John would quickly scissor the ass of Curtis, already feeling the cock in his mouth pulsate.

"Oh, ah I see what you're doing. Don't want this big dick in that ass of yours huh? Well to bad!" Curtis shouted as he pushed John off his now saliva coated cock.

"Get naked and lay flat on the floor." Curtis demanded, stroking his cock.

John did as he was told, stripping out of his Cenation shirt revealing his well-toned and sexy body.

"Yeah, that's nice. Now the shorts, come on." Curtis watched on while continuing to stroke his erect member and now tweak his very hard nipples.

John unblocked the belt and undid the button and zipper before pulling down both his shorts and boxers revealing his well-documented booty and large, fully erect cock.

"Ha! You got hard! I knew you were a slut! Now get on the ground, flat on your stomach. NOW!"

With that, John laid on the floor of his bus. Curtis loved the view. John's ass was one of most beautiful things he's ever seen.

"God damn John! Your ass is fucking awesome!"

Curtis got to his knees behind John and could resist licking a trail from the bottom of Johns crack all the way to the top, slightly dipping into the hole along the way.

He also just had to smack those ample ass cheeks.

Causing John to yelp and also moan, Curtis smacked both of the globes one at a time. He would continue until they were red with the shape of Curtis' handprint on both.

"God damn I could watch that ass jiggle all day, but I got something even better in mind."

Curtis immediately straddled the ass of John and roughly shoved his whole cock into the nice and snug hole of WWE's Superman himself.

John groaned in sheer pain at first, but that pain soon turned to pleasure as Curtis would begin to fuck the tight hole of Cena.

"Ah yeah boy! You got a great hole here! Let me hear you beg for it! Come on!"

This was the part John hated.

"I can't hear you John! You want those pictures to wind up online? Huh?!"

"No! Ah fuck!" John yelled as his prostate was rubbed ever so slightly by the bulbous head of Curtis' dick.

"Then let me hear you John. Let me hear you beg like a bitch in heat!"

John had no other choice.

"Mph please Axel! Please fuck me! Fuck me hard and fast! Fuck me like…"

"Like what John?!" Curtis screamed in John's ear while rubbing at his prostate again, sending waves of pleasure through Johns body.

"Ahh! Fuck me like the little bitch I am! Give me a good dicking!"

Curtis laughed right in John's ear. A laugh of pure evil.

He began to pound right into John's _bundle of fuck_ like a jackhammer, connecting dead on each time and making John moan like a slut.

"Ah yeah! Your ass is fucking suffocating me John! Mm!"

John only felt pure ecstasy through his body. This was one of the best fucks he's ever had. Curtis knew all the right moves.

While Curtis pounded away, Johns cock would almost violently rub against the carpet on the floor, creating a burning yet exhilarating feeling. He knew he was close. He was going to cum and give Curtis the ultimate satisfaction. He'd probably never hear the end of it.

A few more strikes to the prostate and John was done. His seed began to shoot out of his cock and along the floor, a thick pool forming on the carpet and rubbing along his abs as Curtis continued his ruthless pounding.

"Haha! Look at that! I made the great John Cena cum! Don't worry John, I won't be much longer now!"

Curtis began an even more ruthless onslaught on Johns now stretched hole, the sounds of skin smacking skin was the only sound heard.

"Oh yeah! Here it comes Johnny! Gonna fill you up so damn good! Oh fuck!"

Curtis fired 8 shots in total into the great John Cena's asshole, filling him up as he continued fucking him just a bit longer before pulling out. The cum immediately began to dribble down Johns red and sore thighs.

"Fantastic" was all that was uttered by Axel before he scooped some of the cum from Johns thighs and wiped it along Johns lips.

"Lick that off. NOW."

John did so, licking and savoring the flavor.

"Well John, it's been fun. Remember the deal. Make sure you make alllll your clients happy."

John just laid on the floor, waiting for Curtis to leave.

Once Curtis was dressed, he made his exit.

John immediately curled up in a ball, hating himself. He lied in a pool of his own cum with Curtis' still flowing out of his backside. The tears came fast and John was a mess.

Curtis heard the cries from outside the door.

"Perfect."

_Poor, slutty John. And why is it that almost all my stories end up involving angst? Lol I swear that wasn't intentional in this one. Haha Hope you all enjoyed! Here's what's coming your way next!_

_John/Zack Ryder (Requested by Waldron82)_

_John/Prime Time Players (Requested by FreshAdobo)_

_John/Justin Gabriel (Requested by showstopper87)_

_See ya soon! _


End file.
